Dealing with requirements
by Slashed-silhouette
Summary: Year 2037 – America is an unstable politically country and so is Japan. The Wealthy rule the world. The main governments can't do anything. Who can save the world from the pompous and hungry for war freaks if not a certain Psycho-brigade? Tender,bronze,puzzle,puppy. T for cursing.


2037 – America is an unstable politically country and so is Japan. The Wealthy rule the world. The main governments can't do anything. Who can save the world from the pompous freaks if not a Psycho-brigade?

Prologue

Silver-haired woman with a sad smile on her face made few steps and hugged her son lightly.

- Bakura, remember one thing. Whatever you choose, **whatever** it is, I'll be sure it's the right choice and it's exactly what you want. I told myself I shouldn't question it but are you doing this just because...- brother would have liked to join? – Bakura ended his mother's speech with a hoarse whisper. – Yes and no. I'll accept this duty since he is not able to do it anymore. But I thought it all over and over and over, and it **became** something I want. I hope I won't disappoint him.

- You won't. - the woman let few tears escape her eyes as she squeezed his hands. The train next to them made a whistling noise and somebody announced that they are leaving soon.

When Mrs Touzokou finally let go, the 'general-to-be' kissed his mother's temple, threw quick "farewell" and disappeared inside the train.

* * *

Bakura, the so called "Thief King" mused over his future as he carelessly sat in random compartment. He didn't even notice young boy with long hair in a ponytail with few loose strands framing his face, dressed in Japanese Medical Academy[1] suit sitting on the opposite side.

_Is it really what I want? Having thousands of soldiers on my head? Probably being responsible of their deaths?_ 'Is it really what you wanted, Akefia?' - the silverette subconsciously asked the last question aloud. It startled the white-haired boy. He jumped in surprise taken back from his own deep thoughts. That's when he noticed he was staring at Bakura the whole time. He whispered quiet apologizes and shyly asked. - Did you by any chance mean Touzokou Akefia?

'Kura's eyebrows raised as he heard his surname. - What about him?

The boy's face reddened and he lowered his head.

- I will be off to DFO[2] camp in two months and I wonder how will it look like without him.

- 'I assume you were friends?' '_I would remember you.'_

- I-I was there when he died. Before the explosion He made me promise I wouldn't come to his funeral. He d-didn't want it. – the person sobbed and hugged his knees.

_'So he helped you escape'._- Bakura eyed his companion, focused on the brown eyes, even tried to make out who could he have been for his older brother. The train was already near the academy situated on the long way from Domino to the campus. Brown-eyed mystery gathered his belongings, and when he was on his way out, Bakura stopped him.

- Don't worry about the new leader. I...-He will certainly care for you all as much as Akefia. And I will be heading there too, quite soon. Care to tell me your name?

- Ryou Bakura – he answered quite surprised. The leader-under-cover shook his hand. - Well, I hope to see you again.

Ryou smiled sadly – I hope not. - Then he left.

* * *

01.07.2037 Domino front organization, training territory.

It was another full of practice, mechanic noise, blood, sweat and tears day on the placement of Domino Front Organization's campus. Certain Egyptian walked over to quite attractive, slim, tanned figure dressed in long tight-fitting pants standing with her back to him at the campus entrance.

'Hey, lady, new here? Did you get lost? The kitchen and medical tent is over there' – Mariku, the general's most trusted soldier and weaponry developer known from his enormous strength and...less enormous brain pointed his thumb at the place to the right of the main campus. It gave practicing soldiers long awaited break and they relaxed behind their strict observator's back.

The figure turned. The "**she**" happened to be a "**he**". Mad violet eyes focused on Mariku's dark purple ones and blond eyebrows went high on the mystery person's forehead till they hid under same blond fringe.

'Did you think I'm a girl?!'

'Uh, is "yes" the correct answer?' - asked bored pineapple-head as he started cleaning the inside of his ears with the pinky finger.

'Geez, forget it, just tell me when the "Mariku Dorobou" is, I have to find the bastard till noon.' - Fussed the boy.

'Are you the new weaponry tester and constructor they sent us, Malik Ishtar?'

'Yup, how do you know?'

'Bastard, nice to meet you' – chuckled the soldier as he shook dumbfounded newbie's hand.

Said boy blushed and muttered quiet apologizes.

- 'Oh, I don't mind. 'Kura calls me that all the time! Soooooooo, any new toys?'

'Who is Kur?-oh never mind. Your War machines and robots are going to be repaired and upgraded soon and I'm...in the middle of a huge project but none of my masters approved it. It's really complicated but I'm almost sure I'm able to reconstruct _Millenium ring [3]_. Not that you know what that is but...- Mariku's eyes widened. - You kidding? That baby was the first real machine gun I've ever used! That power...I'm not surprised they banned the production before the America's move against us, but...seriously? - he grabbed Malik's tanned arms – let's start working. This evening. I remember every element of that darling. Papers, numbers and technical drawings don't matter. I remember it all by heart. - Excitement glimmered in purple eyes. Malik smiled slightly as he finally met someone who understood him.

Shh, don't tell your envious friends if you have any and I'll let you check out some of my latest experiments. It includes explosions...

- 'FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS!' - Happy-as-ever-Psychopath shamelessly grabbed smaller boy's hand and led him to his new working tent.

- 'One last thing'. - The psycho looked at the soldiers laying lazily in the sand and commanded

–' I saw that all. 100 rounds of regular training race around the whole campus. You don't accomplish = you don't get meals for a week.'

Desperate groans and cursing were the only noises the pair could hear.

* * *

Very mad Mahado stormed from the meeting room where the conference was being held, his advisor, Mana running after him, nearly tripping on her long robe.

- Sir Mahado, please, forgive sir Yami, he certainly didn't want to make you mad! – the

brown-haired young woman was near crying.

- Coming late is one thing but I won't stand such ignorance! - Tall governor exclaimed as he passed by young diplomat.

- Oh, Mutou-san. - he stopped on his tracks. - I expected you to be more careful about your staff and people from your side of our government...

In that moment little Yugi were sure his ignorant crush fucked something up...again.

* * *

Mariku stared wide-eyed at the sight before him:almost completed reconstruction of his beloved machine. He tried to touch it but Malik pried his hands off.

-No touching. It's not over. I need your help on that part. - he handed him very neatly drawn plan.

- It's not built from the beginning. It's only an old corpse taken back to life. - The young constructor whined and mused over the holes' slow spinning.

- Besides, it's too heavy for a man and to fragile for a robot. I've dreamed about bringing it back to it's old glory but...how did you...- The blond was speechless as his new so-called-friend held the gun in both hands and pointed at the wall ready to shoot.

- Did you say something about heavy weaponry? - Mariku laughed and grabbed the gun in one hand as if it was a feather.

- Any other fun stuff?

Violet eyes desperately tried not to focus on the muscular arms and Malik pushed away the idea of caressing them. He unwrapped the newest model of his bazooka from the safety material. Playfulness glinted in their eyes. They both knew they are in the right place and whatever happens, it's going to be **fun.**

* * *

One month later, Central part of the campus.

- 'Yami-san, you spend most of your time with some of the most important generals in our country, you have to get specific kind of education,** please**, agree to proceed the learning.' - Cried the desperate diplomat.

- 'What did the idiot do this time?' - Malik yawned and glanced towards Mariku. The pineapple-head stared blankly and Bakura shrugged – 'Last time he called that bastard food development manager a ''fat ass'' and a ''douche'' as he tried to save on soldiers' meals and called us "useless" and now he pissed of our Egyptian guest, something about small amount of support from their side. The shrimp is fussing over that. I have no idea why, as the General I considered congratulating the Pharaoh on that, the fucktards got what they deserv'- The thief King's explanation was muted by the angry exchange of words from the corner. The trio spotted Yami holding the short diplomat by the collar of his long robe. - 'Complain one more time.' – he hissed.

_- Respect! - _cried Yugi.

_- Bullshit. - _Sputtered Yami.

_- Behavior in official cases._

_- Bullshit._

_- Manners?!_

_- Bullshit._

_- Savoir vivre? Dignity? Status Quo? Politeness?_

_- Bullshit, Bullshit, I don't even know what THAT is...and Bullshit._

_'Etiquette'?_

_Bullshittee! _

'Okay that's enough, I'm not dealing with you anymore!' - Cried Yugi as he kicked the slightly taller boy in the shin, got out of his grasp and walked outside throwing his arms in the air in defeat. The other massaged his leg and winced.

.

.

.

Malik tackled surprised Yami from behind with a huge grin on his face. The pharaoh leaned away disgusted.

-'Wow, He...he made YUGI snap.' - exclaimed Mariku - ',We thought it's impossible.'

Malik finally let go of the tactist, tiptoed to Mariku's side and whispered – 'with that bossy antics of his he would piss off Saint Heavenly Archangels.' - The soldier chuckled and Bakura, who overheard, coughed on his soda. Pharaoh glanced at them frowning. Having a break and peacefully talking with friends was not something the leader would have time to do. Bakura must be slacking off then...As something caught his sight, he hushed the trio and cried – 'Oi, kid, what are you there for?'

The blonds turned their heads and noticed white-haired boy shaking with nervousness beside his luggage at the entrance. Malik laughed madly as if he found a prey to pull pranks on (highly likely) and Mariku put a weird face, the one he does when he thinks (highly unlikely) – 'You don't have a clone, do you, 'Kura? Or maybe the kitten got lost?'

-'What the hell do you mea-oh.' - Bakura turned his back and looked in the scared, watery even, brown eyes. _''I know who that is! It's this Ryou person! I liked him better with the ponytail though'_ - Bakura once again coughed on his drink cursing his mind for that thought.

The whitenette only dreamed about getting out of the campus.

_'This is your most important life decision, Ryou, don't mess it up, you went that far, you've always wanted it, so go for it!' _– He kept encouraging himself. Trying to take a shaky step, he tripped and fell face on the floor.

-Ouch, that had to hurt – Mariku whistled.

The general's legs led him before the boy on their own. He crouched and helped him up.

_'Che, he is so light, unlike Mariku, I hate carrying that fat ass whenever he gets drunk.'_

Bakura focused on that thought. He didn't even feel the small boy wriggling from his arms, standing on his own and shaking his head to get off the dizzy feeling.

I-im here for th-the... - red faced so-called-Ryou kept stuttering till he inhaled deeply and passed Bakura official-looking letter. The thief king was slightly hurt, not sure if his train companion absolutely forgotten him or if he is too preoccupied to notice him.

Malik curiously snatched the letter from the Thief king's hands (ironic, huh?) and opened it.

Yami read the note aloud:

_General Bakura Touzokou-kitty._

_I'm sending you Ryou Bakura, the most talented (and manly) medic in our academy[4]. He accomplished all the required tests and is ready to stay here and start his work anytime._

_Putting it simply: If this young man isn't patient enough to take care of you whenever you put yourself and your soldiers in a deep shit at any battle, no one is. _

_ Your dearest_

_ Maximillion Pegasus_

_ Domino Front Organization_

- Old Pegy always knows, and could teach us all how to "_behave in official cases"_, huh? - grinned Malik. Bakura only muttered- The "Old Pegy" is dead by this week.- His fussing was interrupted by very red whitenette.

- I'm...sorry. I had no idea I've been talking to his brother and that he, I m-mean You are g-going to be my...-Ryou lowered his head in defeat.

Chill out, take it easy. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale – Malik couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy.

In few seconds of realization Bakura let out the breath he had no idea he held and laughed.

Geez, I thought you hated me when you had said you hoped we wouldn't meet anymore!

Oh! - Ryou once again got really nervous. - I m-ment, I'll be helping the injured, so it wouldn't be okay if any of you actually needed me.

Mariku and Yami smiled and looked at their leader curiously.

Bakura ruffled Ryou's hair and was about to lead him to his tent when his phone rang.

-Oh for fuck sake, not a single day without paperwork shit or punishing the brats. Why did I even..

.-For Akefia. - Ryou interrupted him. - Let's do our best for Japan and for Akefia.

The Thief King's look softened. He squeezed the "bunny's" hand slightly and ran to his office.

_'Usagi.' The pseudonym fits him..And how does he tame his fluffy hair like that?_ - Touzokou pated his wild untamed hair. This little while around his new friends lasted not for so long. He really didn't like his new position that much but for them...he could stay like this forever.

Dealing with conflicts between governors and every other bullshit made him fall asleep on his desk.

He accomplished everything he had to and slightly more. Everyone respected him but it was not easy to see how much effort he puts in everything because of the eternally-pissed-off mask he wouldn't take off. Why? No one knew. Maybe he thought he looked...serious? Or scary? Well, he did. But it's not the same as real maturity, which Bakura lacked. He was still a young, irresponsible (childish even) rebel and he was too well aware of it. The last thing he felt before the Morpheus embraced him was a blanket spread on his shoulders and it felt like someone took all this weight from his chest for a second.

Seto came from outside his helicopter and immediately ran towards the main office.

- America made their move. I hope you had trained your soldiers well. The generals and tactists are expected to meet this night. We are forming the plan. - Hen said it all on one breath still remaining serious and pompous.

The governors stared at him wide-eyed. Somebody whispered 'impossible', Mana asked Mahado if it was a sea fight since they didn't get any information about any Japan city's occupation. Advisor Sugoroku eyed his grandson. Yugi ran outside the Meeting Hall and passed Jou who at the moment was examining Seto's helicopter.

Shit jus' got real, huh? - he grinned.

The diplomat was not far from crying.

Will you leave me too? - Joey made a sad face and stood up to hug his friend.

Everything will be okay.

How do you know?

-We have Bakura, Yami and Mariku, right? Do you believe in them? - Yugi seemed confused.

- I'd love to, but...

* * *

- All the pacts were bullshit and we knew it. That's why we started the preparations. Every country promised not to use nuclear artillery and weapons of mass destruction. We should have been more careful when America pursued the decision of keeping the war robots! - Thief King growled as he spilled some of his drink on the huge table. Yami carefully wiped it and spread the map on it and pointed certain place on the Pacific Oceqn where important Japanese was sunk by enemy forces.

Just agree to my plan and nobody gets hurt.

Pharaoh, your plans are always dangerous and risky! - Seto turned the icy-glare-of-doom on.

That's why we are doing it. – said Bakura as he took a sip of his beer.

I promised the kitten his experiments wouldn't be for nothing. - The pineapple-head banged his fist on the wood.

You promised the what what? - The trio exchanged confused glances.

* * *

- You are staying.

- But Yami-sama, you don't understand, I really need to...-YOU-ARE-STAYING-HERE and I'm not taking "no" for an answer! - The tactist and the diplomat eyed each other. Pharaoh's eyes were full of anger and...anxiety? Yugi pouted. He wanted to be...bluntly saying it: useful.

- Y-yugi, understand, I won't say it twice. You are...important. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. They won't listen, they want revenge for that incident. The injured weren't mostly Japanese, they were blasted americans. We cannot anyhow prove that it was not us who caused the explosion. - Yami saddened and combed his unnatural tricolored hair with his fingers. The shorter boy came closer to his old companion whom he knew for a very long time, and loved almost equally long. He gently kissed his cheek and whispered quick 'Goodluck', then walked away with his face down, tears falling. He stopped when he felt Yami's hand on his shoulder. Then his old companion wrapped his arms over him and whispered.

- I thought you...hated me. All these things I've done...I thought you were mad that you are bound to such an "imprudent" childhood friend. - Yugi tried to wriggle himself from the other's grasp but it was useless so he stopped.

- Then why wouldn't you change? You really are blind afterall!

- I'm nothing but danger, problems and i'm bound to this war. You would never be safe with me. I care more than you'd think, seems like we both...were blind. - Yami turned Yugi around and kissed him passionately. Soon they broke for air.

- Grant me that one wish, I don't care. Just let me...sneak to your cabin. I will help with anything I ca...- The tactist muted the diplomat with another kiss and he laid his head on the other's shoulder.

- Can you promise me you won't regret it?

- As long as I'm near you...absolutely.

* * *

Ryou took a look at the ships and submarines (mostly from the Kaiba Corp which funded a lot. Probably blackmail...) being prepared and he sighed. He made friends with some of these people and the dangerous mission made him feel very anxious. The governors wanted as much medical help on the ships as it's possible, but certain somebody forced decision against it, so that only few nursemen got on board. The boy really felt bad about it. He was grateful, yet mad at the inventor of this decision. He grabbed his backpack, took a look around and decided to hide inside one of the already examined ships. Ryou knew it was stupid, but he had to prove himself he is not worthless...at any cost. Making Akefia's sacrifice worthy. Being able to save someone too.

He crouched under the small bed and draped a blanket over himself. The place looked raw yet elegant. As if it was prepared for an important person. The fluffy-haired rebel instantly paled. There were few ships, each for one general with his own brigade. That meant...

- In few minutes? Great, the quicker – the better. Check once again if every member of my corpus is already on board. I need sleep. Planing this escapade all previous night was tiring as fuck!

.

.

.

.

Bakura's voice.

Well...shit.

* * *

Malik yawned.

They has been sailing for half an hour now and he was already bored.

-War is no fun afterall, huh? - Violet eyes looked up from the floor and met the purple ones.

They wouldn't allow me to test anything here! And Yugi and Ryou are not there. - He pouted.

So you made friends with them, then? - Mariku frowned quite surprised.

Heh, you could say that. - Malik smiled at the thought of the prissy diplomat and the white-haired adorable scaredy-cat. The taller man smirked. - Do you consider me as your friend too?

In that moment something shook the whole ship and both of them looked at each other quite scared. Mariku grabbed Malik's hand and they ran outside their deck room.

His hand is warm, is he as scared as we all are? He never seems scared. Or is it a mask? - Malik subconsciously squeezed the other's hand. The alarms beeped and finally showed the hidden water objects. In a moment everyone could see what's before them.

The Bandit Keith's army approaching.

* * *

- For fuck sake, Jounouchi, how long will it take? - Growled Kaiba as he typed something on his computer.

- Flying faster than that is dangerous as hell, calm down will you? - Jou mimicked Seto's pissed off expression and that brightened his mood a little. - What are you doing there anyway?

- Keith's people messed with our radars. They aren't working...yet.

- WHAT?! We have no idea where they exactly are? Nor how many of them...

-Bluntly saying it...yes. - Kaiba focused on the computer screen, stopped caring about his partner's rage. Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba have always worked together. They attended the same academy though other sections so they used to meet once in a while. At first they hated each other, but as Bakura persuaded them to work together...they found it effective. As if madness motivated them and they improved their skills to enormous level just to impress each other. The best helicopter operator and equally good hacker.

- Done. - Seto's expression looked as if it was saying bored-again-why-are-their-passwords-so-easy.

Jou laughed when he yawned.

- Less slacking off, more flying, puppy – Katsuya frowled at the nickname he was given the first day they've met. Could he call Kaiba his...friend? He wished to.

* * *

[1] Not a real thing. Made on my own, if something like that exists, I take no credit!

[2] Uh, I made that name on my own. I decided I'll create my own organization of the wimps and criminals dealing with the war on their own :P I hope you enjoy it. I wanted it to be dramatic and full of action but I learned I can only write humor stuff ._. Write in reviews if you enjoy it or tell me if it sucks. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

[3] Sorry, I had to put that name here! Since Millennium ring has five points, I imagined a machine gun with 5 holes firing bullets. I hope Me borrowing the name is okay with you :D I'm not a weaponry expert but I played "counter strike..."much...probably counts as some kind of experience.

[4] THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN TO PUT DOCTORS/MEDICS/CHEMISTS/NURSEMEN IN BAD LIGHT. YOU ARE VERY MANLY AND WE PRAISE YOU ALL 3

If you didn't get it already:

Yugi deals with diplomatic shit, Yami is a strategist (Because I watched to much of season zero and his creepy games) Malik and Mariku play with toys (No, not that kind of toys) Ryou treats all the battle scars etc. and Bakura tries to hold this whole retarded place ready for everything and is simply the leader. Oh, right, The hacker/Kaiba, the technician/helicopter operator Joey are there too.

REVIEWS FEED ME


End file.
